


step into the daylight

by beekathony



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Greenhouse shenanigans, phillip does something with a rose, the plants are watching yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekathony/pseuds/beekathony
Summary: Eloise interrupts Phillip, busy at work in his greenhouse. The plants are watching, as could anyone else who walked by the glass walls. But neither seem to care.
Relationships: Eloise Bridgerton/Phillip Crane
Comments: 17
Kudos: 98





	step into the daylight

Several months into her marriage, Eloise found that she rather enjoyed having a husband. And two adorable children of course. And she wouldn’t know it for some time, but her and Phillip’s own child would arrive into this world just next year.

Eloise had found a rather comfortable routine at Romney Hall. She spent her days with Amanda and Oliver or her favorite project yet: putting life back into the house. It had grown quite dreary over the years, with no one to give it the proper attention it so desperately needed. Phillip had given her leave to do whatever she wanted with the place, and Eloise surprised herself by how much she adored picking out fabrics for reupholstery.

Her nights… they belonged to Phillip.

Under the covers (and anywhere they found themselves truthfully), Phillip ravished her. She was the bright spot in his life, and he wanted to make sure she knew it. Her lips, he savored. Her legs, he stroked. And as for the rest of her body, well, he spent equal amounts of time worshipping every inch of her.

Phillip’s appetite for love making was near insatiable. Almost as insatiable as her appetite for the rousing activity.

Of course, sex wasn’t the only part of her marriage she enjoyed. When she really thought about it, she loved having someone who knew you so completely. Perhaps better than you knew yourself.

Phillip usually knew what she was thinking, and if he didn’t, then he could try his hand at a guess. When her brows knitted together in deep thought, Phillip knew that with one touch to her tense shoulders, she would melt. When her mouth quirked into a mischievous smile, he knew he’d better find a secluded spot so she could have her way with him.

As much as Eloise loved to talk, and she talked often, she relished in knowing that her husband understood her every whim and desire. He was her best friend, her companion, and she looked forward to growing old with him.

One might feel lonely out here in the country, in a rather large house, fit for a family three times their size. But Eloise enjoyed the solitude. Romney Hall had been without laughter for so many years, as Phillip reminded her from time to time. Now, there was a lightness to it, one that had arrived at just the same moment she did.

Her brother, Benedict lived nearby with his family, and she enjoyed visiting with them often and frequently. She didn’t make it up to London as much as liked, but she kept up with her writing, always sending letters to the rest of her large family.

Eloise had just finished writing a letter to her dear friend Penelope, inquiring after her marriage and brother Colin. Oliver and Amanda were in the nursery, taking their lessons with their new governess — someone Phillip and Eloise had both approved of.

Her throat felt rather dry, and she fancied herself a cold glass of lemonade. Perhaps Phillip would want one too, she thought.

Folding the letter into an envelope to be marked later, Eloise rose from her desk with inkstands on her hands. She found her way to the kitchen, and asked the cook for two glasses of lemonade before walking outside towards Phillip’s greenhouse.

Phillip spent most of his days here. He was eternally covered in dirt, but Eloise didn’t mind it, although the maid might have.

As she approached the glass building, she could see him inside, standing at his workbench. He was still working on his peas, and Eloise didn’t try to understand though he had explained it often enough.

With her hip, she pushed the door open, and walked into the warmth.

“Am I disturbing you?” Eloise walked over to Phillip, setting down his glass near his dirt covered hand.

It took him a moment to get out of his thoughts, his brow furrowed, but when he met her eyes, his faced transformed. Phillip pulled her close for a kiss, then wrapped his arm tightly around her waist.

“Not at all, my love,” he smiled. “I had thought I was figuring out where I went wrong on this last batch, but,” he shook his head. “I will need more time to write down my findings.”

“I just wanted to bring you something to drink,” Eloise brought her hand to the back of his neck, stroking the hair there. “It’s quite a warm, sunny day.”

As if he just realized the weather, Phillip glanced up, surprised. “Ah, it is. Maybe we can take the children down for a swim later.”

“They’d love that,” Eloise smiled. Phillip had taken more of an interest in his children once Eloise arrived. She knew it was difficult for him at first, but he had stepped into the role quite naturally.

Phillip took a long sip of his lemonade, then wrapped his other hand around her waist, pulling her body flush against his.

“Did you have another reason for visiting me, perhaps?” His fingers squeezed the roundness of her bottom.

“Just the lemonade,” Eloise squeaked. “I would never dream of accosting you in your precious greenhouse.” Eloise put her hand over her heart, feigning shock.

“Besides,” she smirked, setting her hands on his shoulders. “What would the plants think?”

He quirked a brow at this. “I never thought of having an audience before,” he leaned in close, his lips brushing hers softly. “But now… I find that would be rather enjoyable, if not completely erotic.”

The thought of making love to Phillip while people observed them made her knees go weak. Of course, they would never do that, and anyway, who would want to watch that?

Eloise closed the small gap between them, crushing her lips to his. His upper lip tasted of perspiration, salty and elemental. The greenhouse was made completely of glass walls, and anyone walking by could see what they were up to, but she found she didn’t care at the moment.

Phillip kissed her cheek, her neck, and settled his mouth on her collarbone. Sliding her hands to his waist, she tugged at his shirt, pulling it loose from his trousers. Just as she began to dip her hand into his breeches, he pulled away from her.

“What-“ she barked, panting as he reached for something behind him.

It was a single white rose.

“Phillip,” Eloise meant to ask his name as a question, but it came out as more of a moan.

“I’ve cut all the thorns off,” he said as he held it in his hand. “I just wanted to see something.”

Before Eloise could ask what exactly, he took the rose and brushed the open bloom against her bosom. The soft petals tickled her skin, raising chills across her body. He brought the rose to her nose for her to smell before holding out her arm and running it from wrist to shoulder.

“Just as I thought,” Phillip smiled softly and leaned down to place a gentle kiss to the inside of her elbow.

“And what is that?” Eloise found her voice, looking at his lips on her skin and wanting to pull him closer.

He brought the white rose against her neck.

“Your skin,” he almost whispered. “As white as this rose,” he kissed her temple. “And just as soft.”

Phillip dipped the rose across her bosom once again, but his other hand moved to the back of her afternoon dress, swiftly undoing the buttons. Her dress began to slide off of her shoulders and Eloise shimmied slightly so it dropped to the ground, pooling at her feet.

It was a rather warm day, so Eloise had not bothered with a chemise. She now stood naked before him, watching as his eyes moved from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. Her breath came quick as his eyes lingered on her womanhood.

Biting her bottom lip, Eloise let out a deep moan as he brought the rose to her breasts, grazing her nipples. The pink buds puckered against the friction, and Eloise thought she saw Phillip’s lips twitch.

“If I had known a single rose would leave you speechless,” Phillip’s eyes twinkled as he cupped her face. “I would have done this from the moment I first saw you.”

“Mmph!” Eloise playfully swiped at his chest. “There is something rather arousing watching a man hold a flower to your naked body.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Phillip smiled before devouring her lips. He was still fully clothed, and Eloise didn’t think this fair at all. Her hands returned to his trousers, tugging at the waist. In seconds, she had the buttons undone and was pulling at his shirt, smudged with dirt.

“Anyone could see,” Phillip muttered, his breath hot against her cheek.

“Oh, let them see,” Eloise laughed, pulling his shirt up and over his head. Leaning into him, she pressed her lips against his chest, kissing the golden wiry hairs there. His arms enveloped her, and with ease, he lifted her into the air, setting her down on his work bench. Thankfully it was currently covered with a cloth so she would not get splinters in her bottom.

Phillip stood in between her legs, his member hard and throbbing against her thigh. With one finger, she trailed it slowly along his shaft. His whole body twitched, a moan escaped his lips.

“Eloise,” he sighed her name like a prayer. His hands parted her legs further, and he positioned her on the edge of the table. The sun was warm on his back, but Eloise’s skin felt like molten lava in his hands.

Her hand was still on him, gently stroking him. Phillip learned against her, burying his head into her neck, placing wet kisses on her skin. His entire being belonged to her in every possible way.

Since their first meeting, truly since their first correspondence, Phillip had been enraptured with Eloise Bridgerton, now Eloise Crane. It was the way she aggravated him to no end, talking endlessly with no cessation in sight. It was the way she carried on without a care in the world, taking each day as if it might be her last.

When Eloise had come so unexpectedly into his sad and rather depressing life, she had changed him. She was now his entire world, and he the sun, revolving around her.

Moaning loudly as Eloise pumped his member in her delicate hand, Phillip bit down gently on the flesh of her shoulder. This caused her to wrap one leg around his waist, angling her body.

Phillip grabbed onto her leg, and watched as she guided him to her center, wet and ready for him. Their joining was electric. It always was. When he fully sank into her, he held still, sighing as he filled her.

“Move,” Eloise begged, chuckling as she kissed his chin.

“As you wish,” Phillip smiled against her lips and then thrust forward, moving her and the workbench underneath.

He was a tall man, but she was at the perfect height on the table. Phillip held her legs wide as he pushed forward again and again. Eloise snapped her hips in time with his, desperate for more, always more.

Clawing at his back, Eloise found purchase on his hips, pulling him as close as she could.

“Oh! Oh Phillip!” She cried out.

Pulling out until just the tip was inside of her, Phillip moved one hand to the back of her head, pushing it to look down at the place of their joining.

“Watch,” he panted. “Watch as I take you.”

Eloise let out a muffled moan as she watched him enter her again slowly, inch by inch. She wanted him fast and hard, but he was taking his time, savoring the moment. The sound of him moving inside of her, wet and slick, made her belly burn. But the sight of his thick member entering her depths made her whole body go up in flames.

“Please,” she begged, gripping his shoulders.

“Yes,” Phillip groaned, moving into a steady and relentless rhythm. “Yes, yes, oh God, yes Eloise!”

His hand found her breast, squeezing firmly as he pound into her. A small pot fell off the table, shattering on the floor but neither of them noticed. Phillip thrust his hips faster and faster, watching her face as her eyes shut and her mouth formed a small ‘O’.

“Phillip,” Eloise whispered, her body shaking underneath him. Her hand moved to their joining, cupping his balls, and squeezing. Moments later, Phillip let out a rather unmanly groan and collapsed against her, letting his weight fall upon her.

Her hands settled on his back, now damp with sweat. She placed a tender kiss to his neck, and sighed contently.

“I did intend to just bring you a glass of lemonade,” Eloise laughed softly.

“I will take any and every opportunity to rid you of your clothes,” Phillip smirked and pulled back to look at her, cupping her face in his large hands. “You should know that by now.”

“And you should know that I always welcome such advances from you,” Eloise smiled warmly. “However, perhaps next time, we can find somewhere uhh, a little more comfortable.” She quirked a brow.

Phillip laughed then from deep in his stomach. “I’ll make sure to have a bed brought down and set up in the corner,” Phillip kissed her swiftly.

“Very good then,” Eloise kissed him back.

Once they had unwound themselves from one another, they got dressed and returned to the house. Eloise held Phillip’s hand as they walked up the stairs to their children. And in her other hand, she held one long stemmed white rose.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I just really wanted Eloise and Phillip to bang in the greenhouse and so.... well.


End file.
